Maddie Fitzpatrick
Maddie Fizpatrick (and longer name), is a canon character in the The Suite Life Trilogy and is one of the main characters on the show. She previously worked in Boston, at the S.S. Tipton Hotel along with Marion Moseby, Arwin and Esteban, whom she had a good friendship relationship with. She was best friends with the Tipton's residents, London, Zack and Cody. All four of them would go on mad adventures, leading them to mishap. Maddie is very poor, and needs to work at the Hotel, to help out back at home and to support her parents. She has a rude little brother, and 8, or more, various sisters. She attends school at a catholic one, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. However, in Season 3 of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, she enrolls at Zack, Cody's and London's school. They did a High School Musical play and Maddie got up for the role of Sharpay Evans, as people say she looks just like her, and she agrees. However, she didn't get a role because she wasn't mean enough.] Overall, Maddie is Smart, caring, reliant, nice, understandable, brave, complex, quirky (at times), bubbly, funny, joyous, great and honest. She is an absolute amazing person to be around with. She is good friends with Zack, Cody, London, Arwin, Esteban, Mr. Moseby, Bailey, Hannah Montana, Raven Baxter and Carey. Carey is a mother, to her, offering her advice when she needs it, being there for her. Maddie is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale. Background Early Life Not much is known about her background. She was born around, December 1, 1989 in a hospital in Massachusetts to an unnamed mother and father who have been mentioned/seen in the show. As a baby, she was smart and responsible. Later Life In 2004, she applied for a job at the Tipton Hotel, so she can support her family, and got the job. There, she met Zack and Cody, along with their mother and London. At first, she thought London was just a selfish brat who was only caring about herself, but it turns out, she was wrong. Story The Suite Life of Zack & Cody She is introduced as a candy-girl working at a sweet-counter at the S.S. Tipton Hotel. She is shown to be a confident, complex woman with a grip of trying to get what she wants. She is seen to be good friends with Zack, Cody, Carey, London and other staff. To be added.... The Suite Life on Deck She makes a special guest appearance in the TSLOZAC Spin-Off. She visits her friends and is forced to marry a youngster. Other Appearances She appeared in Hannah Montana, in an episode of Season 1, which is a continuation from the That's So Raven, The Suite Life, a''nd the Hannah Montana crossover, ''That's So Suite Life of Zack & Cody''. ''She also met Raven Baxter in the crossover, as well. Personality Maddie is very, outgoing, smart, courageous, sweet, nice, considerate, confident, strong female. She is a very lovely girl to be around, although she can be cranky sometimes, but that's when, someone or something puts her down. She takes studying very seriously, knows how to responsibly and seriously to handle money and to spend it. She loves her friends, and tries to encourage them to do their best.